15 Bullets
by DarkSpade3
Summary: In the Spencer Estate, an Umbrella researcher sits alone in his room behind a barricaded door waiting to die.


I decided to take a short break from writing my other fanfic (Shattered Rainbow) to write this. So please review and I'll send you a shiny new penny. And it's only my second ever fanfic so please don't be too harsh.  
  
15 Bullets  
  
by DarkSpade  
  
***********************  
  
I can hear them outside my room. Scratching at my door like animals. They know it's only a matter of time before I have to come out. They know just as well as I do that I have nothing left to eat, that I've been surviving on a bottle of mineral water for the last three days. They can smell the desperation in this room, they can smell the fear.  
  
I knew it had been a mistake to come here. And I knew it was my own fault. I heard stories about Umbrella. I heard that the only reason they paid their employees so much was because a lot of them seemed to disappear. Either that or they died in freak accidents. So, I guess I'll just be another "disappeared" researcher. Heh, the money doesn't seem that important right now.  
  
As soon as I set foot in this freaky mansion I should have quit. Something just didn't feel right about it. Being in a forest with nothing around for miles didn't help much either. But I didn't. That's why it's my fault. That's why I'm sitting here in this room waiting to die. The only choice left is how I want it to end.  
  
I can go and let my friends outside the door have a good meal or I can let my friend here end it. I found it on a dead security guard before I barricaded myself in here. A Beretta. Loaded with a full clip. Fifteen bullets, and all I need is one.   
  
It seems like a simple enough choice. Go out and get ripped apart by zombies and have my corpse be revived to walk around as an empty shell. Or end it all in instant. Quickly and cleanly.   
  
Things are not that simple though. Staring down the barrel of a gun makes things a lot more complicated. Staring into that oblivion makes you consider new ideas, new options. I can't let it end like this. I have to try to get out of this hell. I have fifteen bullets in this gun and I'm ready to use them all.  
  
I have to do it now before I lose my nerve. I pull the dresser away from the door and get ready, it's now or never. I unlock the door and pull it open. The first zombie falls through the doorway with a hideous groan and lands on the floor in front of me. I point my gun down at the back of his head and fire. The shot was louder than I expected. Fouteen left, my mind keeps count.  
  
I look up and see two more coming through the doorway. Two more friends coming to kill me.   
  
No! All the friends I ever had here are dead, replaced by these things. I'll be doing them a favour. I aim for what's left of their faces and fire, hitting them both. The first one goes down instantly but the second only stumbles then continues towards me. I fire again hitting him right between the eyes. He collapses on the floor with the other two. Eleven bullets left.  
  
I step over the fallen corpses and out the door. I can't see any more of them in the hallway. But they're close. I can still hear their moans. They're hungry. But I'm not on the menu. All I have to do is get out of this house and into the forest. It should only be a few miles to Raccoon City. I might actually make it.  
  
I turn left and begin walking slowly down the hall. There's a door at the end of the hall and a turn to the right. I quicken my pace and reach the door. It's locked. I hear a noise and look to the hall on the right. There's another zombie at the end of it. I try the doorknob again but it won't budge. He begins shuffling towards me, one leg almost completly chewed away. I raise my gun once again and fire. The bullet hits him in the shoulder, barely slowing him down. The second shot is a little better. It hits him in the chest but doesn't stop him. The third shot hits him in the neck and must have severed the spinal cord as he drops to the ground instantly. Eight bullets left.  
  
But there's still the problem of the door. I try kicking it in but it won't budge. I'm starting to think that I'm fated to die here. There will be way to many zombies around to take the long route. I've only one other choice. Let's hope something from the movies works in real life.  
  
I take a step back and aim at the lock. I fire two shots in quick succession and give it one last kick. Six left. I breathe a sigh of relief whrn the door swings open violently. This only lasts until I walk into the next room which overlooks the Dining Room. I can see six zombies up here and another four downstairs. The door to the main hall is just to my right, past three of them.   
  
The three to my right stumble towards me one behind the other. I react quickly and shoot the first one twice in the chest throwing him off balance. Four left. Before he can recover, I run at the corpse and charge into it shoulder first, knocking it backwards and taking the other two with it. I scramble over them before they can take a bite out of me. I run to the door behind them and out into the main hall.  
  
I was in trouble.  
  
There were at least eight of them downstairs near the exit, with another three near the door directly opposite me.  
  
I have to try. I run to the top of the stairs where several of the zombies are already awkwardly walking up trying to reach me. Once again I held up my Beretta and fired at the closest zombie hitting it in the head. Three left. It goes tumbling down the stairs taking several others with it.   
  
I had an oppurtunity now. The way to the door was clear. I practically fell down the steps myself, but I reached the bottom safely. I ran to the door and yanked it open as the zombies began to rise again. I felt a sharp pain in my arm which caused me to look down. The jaws of one of the guard dogs had clamped down on my arm. They must have been infeced too. There were more dogs outisde but they weren't the problem.  
  
I fire my gun point blank at the dog's head killing it instantly, forcing it to release it's hold on my arm. Two left. I slam the door shut to stop the rest of them from getting in. I dont really know why, I know I'm already dead. I slump down to the ground with my back to the door clutching my bloodied arm. The zombies already back up and getting closer. I fire another bullet at the nearest hitting it in the kneecap sending it sprawling.  
  
One bullet left.  
  
And now I'm back to my original choice.   
  
I don't want to become one of them, but it still doesn't make what I have to do any easier.  
  
I don't wan't to see it. If I have to stare down that barrel again I don't think I could go through with it.  
  
I close my eyes, turn the gun towards me and I fire my last bullet. 


End file.
